


Talk it Up

by Coranam



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coranam/pseuds/Coranam
Summary: Raleigh and Mako use the drift for something other than its intended purpose





	Talk it Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018, prompt: Dirty Talk

Mako and Raleigh hesitated as they engaged the drift. The PPDC insited that they test it every so often even after the closing of the WHATEVER IT IS, but Mako couldn’t fault them for that. It never hurt to be prepared, even if the threat was gone. Nonetheless, Mako let herself enjoy the melding of their minds. It felt good in an intimate way that nobody who hadn’t drifted before could understand.As the warm rush of mmemories overtook her, one memory in particular crossed her mind.

She didn’t chase it of course, but it was jarring enough to leave an impression. She felt a rush of embarrassment from Raleigh as he registered her notice. She had seen him talking with a highschool girlfriend over the phone. It wasn’t anything special at first, but the subject of their conversation was what stalled Mako. They had been talking about how he was going to fuck her senseless after some party in descriptive detail. The girlfriend had reciprocated, telling him how she would react to his advances.

“Just concentrate on the drift”, she heard Raleigh say. Whether it was out loud or in her head, she didn’t know. Her thoughts were now his, and vice-versa. Mako glanced at him with a sly look. Only they could hear what happened in the drift; oh, how she could have fun with that.

“Would you fuck me like that?”, she asked through the drift. She registered a rush of embarrasment, followed by a small wave of humiliation. They had danced around each other for some time. They had messed around occasionally, but they had never gotten past the underwear stage. Mako was taking a risk, but then again, when hadn’t she been a risk taker?

“That was a long time ago”, Raleigh muttered.

“I know”, Mako replied. “I think you’d be much better by now”. She knew for a fact that Raleigh could feel the rush of warmth that coursed through her by the stirring in his pants.

“I wouldn’t have you like that”, Raleigh said. “I would be more attentive”.

“I belive you would be”, Mako replied. “I imagine you’d take your time”.

“I would”, Raleigh said, sounding breathless even through the drift.

“How would you do it?”, Mako asked, glancing around the room. They were now the only ones there, free to explore the drift in private. She wondered if they were the first pilots to do this.

“I would take your top of first”, Raleigh said. “I would go slow”.

“I would yank your shirt off”, Mako replied. “I’m impatient by now”.

“In that case, I would go faster to match you”, Raleigh said. “I have to keep up, you know”.

“Of course”, Mako said. “We have to remain in sync even out of the suits”.

“I’d could play with your breasts for hours”, Raleigh said. “But I would take the rest of your clothes off first. I would make you sit on my thigh until you were grinding on me and begging for it”.

“I would like that”, Mako said. “I would play with myself while you played with my tits. While I have you distracted, I would stroke you with my other hand”.

“That sounds like a lot of multitasking”, Raleig said, laughing through the drift. “I would toss you on the bed and pin you”.

“I would break your hold and roll you over”, Mako said, feling a blush spread across her face. “I would have you on your back”.

“Would you ride me?”, Raleigh asked.

“Yes”, Mako said. “I would ride you fast and hard. I know you can take it”.

“And I know you can take it”, Raleigh responded. “I bet we could go for hours”.

“We could”, Mako said, feeling Raleigh’s erection in her mind. She could feel him feeling her get wet. 

“I’d finish in you”, Raleigh said. “I’d make you come so hard”.

“I know you would”, Mako said. “You’re an attentive lover”. That was the first time she used that word. She felt a spike of apprehension, but Raleigh immediately quessled it.  
“You’re right”, Raleigh said. “You’d be a good lover too. After you finish fucking me, I’d hold you for the rest of the night. I’d tell you how gorgeous you are, how good you are. What an amazing pilot you are”.

“Why wait”, Mako asked. “Tell me now”.

She felt Raleigh’s mirth through the drift. She felt aroused but comfortable and warm, like she was wrapped in a big blanket with Raleigh. Just as she was about to respond, the door to the room banged open, and a tech walked in.

“Is it going ok?”, she asked. “If so, I think that’s it for the day. We have other pilots we need to test”.

“Of course”, Mako said. Raleigh looked sullen, irritated by the intrusion. “Let’s go Raleigh”.

Raleigh perked up and let the drift fade away. The tech helped them out of their gear, and soon they were on their way towards their rooms. 

“What are you doing after this?”, Raleigh asked, looking a little flushed.

“Going to bed”, Mako replied. “We were drifting for quite some time. We have to be up early for that session tomorrow morning, remember?”

Raleigh got that sullen look again. “Of course”, he said. “Goodnight”. Mako smiled at him one last time and turned to go into her bedroom. She could have gone into Raleigh’s, but that was a step they just weren’t ready for yet. Besides, she had ways of fixing her little problem herself. She snagged an elongated box out of her bedside table and headed into her bathroom and turned her shower on. She just might have a long night in store for her after all.


End file.
